1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus for processing job data stored in a folder, an information processing method thereof, and a storage medium for storing a program thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known to be a job management controller having a function of unifying various data files such as computer compatible documents and images, and control files such as a print setting, into a single job, converting the job, of which execution is instructed, into a format printable with a printer, and transmitting it to the printer. The use of a hot folder is also known as a method for registering the above described job. The hot folder capable of having various settings set in advance with respect to jobs has a function of automatically executing a job that was input into the hot folder.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-222661 discloses a technique in which jobs are stored in units of sub-folders under a hot folder, thereby enabling a job state to be confirmed from the folder name thereof. With SilverFast Hot-Folder from LaserSoft Imaging Co., Ltd.
(http://www.silverfast.com/highlights/hotfolder/jp.html), original data is stored in a folder specified as an archive directory in a case where a job is normally executed, whereas an error file is stored in a folder specified as an error directory in a case where an error occurs. Also, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-040060 discloses the setting of a user access control for each hot folder.
According to the Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-222661, during execution of a job, the user can access data within a job folder in execution and can change contents of the data or can delete the data, which may invite an occurrence of an obstacle. With SilverFast Hot-Folder from LaserSoft Imaging Co., Ltd. (http://www.silverfast.com/highlights/hotfolder/jp.html), a specific folder is designated for each hot folder as a storage place for storing job data upon a normal execution of the job or the occurrence of an error. In this case, however, the user needs to refer to a setting of the hot folder in order to obtain an output destination and confirm a processing state.
According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-040060, the user access control can be set for every hot folder; however, the user having an accessing authority to a certain hot folder can access jobs of the other users within the same folder. In order to eliminate the above mentioned problems, the hot folder may be prepared for each user. However, such a configuration makes it impossible to change a hot folder setting shared in the entire system.